User blog:ThePurpleDragonNinja/MOCs - My entry to Krazar77's contest and more!
And there's a vote at the end too! Contest Entry: Mesan & MechaMesan What with all the comparisons people have made between IfB and Pacific Rim, I was kind of surprised that no one came up with something like this. Here are some stats: Mesan10.jpeg Mesan08.jpeg Mesan09.jpeg Mesan12.jpeg Mesan14.jpeg Mesan13.jpeg Mesan11.jpeg Mesan Length: 72 cm/2 feet 4 1/2 inches (real life), 47 meters/154 feet (minifig scale, aka in-universe size) Height at the hip: 23 cm/9 inches, 15 meters/49 feet Top speed: see voting options Theme music: "On the run" by Dr. Steel Notable other features: extremely durable Mesan05.jpeg Mesan01.jpeg Mesan04.jpeg Mesan03.jpeg Mesan02.jpeg Mesan06.jpeg Mesan07.jpeg MechaMesan Length: 38.5 cm/1 foot 3 inches, 25 meters/82 feet Height at the hip: 13 cm/5 inches, 8.5 meters/28 feet Top speed: 30 meters/second or 98 1/2 feet/second Notable other features: can turn quite quickly, cockpit is located on it's back to protect the pilot Backstory: Mesan was created when an accident at a chemical plant released a massive amount of toxic materials into a local river. The compounds from the spill caused massive amounts of mutations in an egg laid near the banks of one of these rivers. In what is considered the greatest coincidence since the infamous "sapient yoghurt" incident, it managed to survive this bath in mutagens. Repressor proteins were broken down, the structure of chaperonins were altered; only those cells that eventually stabilized themselves against this managed to survive. The end result was very different from the original creature: long, muscular legs, three arms (two of which were underdeveloped and had a thumb), four eyes, a frill and a large tail. This extremely fast creature found its ability to hunt its prey unmatched. Due to its ever-increasing size, however, it soon managed to deplete it's supply of prey, and it began to forey out beyond the forest that formed its habitat. During one of these forays, it ventured into a nearby city, and it started to feed on the citizenry. Hero Factory was called in, and an enclosure was constructed. One mecha, with pheremone-spreading devices and a cover designed too look like the creature, was sent out to lure it into this enclosure. During the ensuring battle, another one of the strange creature's abilities came to light: it was capable of spraying its acidic blood through its eyes, using its frill like a pump. The cover was completely ripped off, and part of the mecha's casing was melted by the monster's acid. Eventually, the mecha got the creature to run into the enclosure, by changing its course at the last minute. Large amounts of food are now transported to this enclosure daily, and all attempts to release the creature have found the creature unwilling to leave its new domain. Further research has indicated that the beast uses uncommon photosynthesis methods to split water into acid and oxygen. Basically, I wanted to make a Godzilla-esque story where, according to the rules of the early kaiju movies, the response from the HF is the correct one. Legends of Chima Remakes LoCThePurpleDragonNinja01.jpeg Mungus has Fangar's cape, a sawblade shield and back spikes that flip down to form fake tusks. LoCThePurpleDragonNinja04.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja05.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja13.JPG LoCThePurpleDragonNinja06.jpeg|linktext=Kind of blurry, but I wanted to show that the spikes stick out behind the cape. Cragger has been modified to have shorter limbs and a more crocodilian body and tail. LoCThePurpleDragonNinja02.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja03.jpeg I changed Vardy from a six-legged abomination into a more vulture-like form with the wings attached to his arms. LoCThePurpleDragonNinja07.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja08.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja09.jpeg Modified Evo XL Machine LoCThePurpleDragonNinja10.jpeg LoCThePurpleDragonNinja11.jpeg|Leg detail shot 030.JPG Poll I need to choose what Mesan's top speed will be, and I've got several options. My intention with this kaiju was, after all, to make one that could theoretically punch through, say, Godzilla like a bullet through wood. Option 1: 110 meters/second or 361 feet/second. About three times as fast as a car on a highway. Not enough to punch a hole in kaiju, according to my calculations. Option 2: 250 meters/second or 820 feet/second. As fast as some of the fastest cars. Still not enough to allow Mesan to run daikaiju through. Option 3: 350 meters/second or 1148 feet/second. Mesan surpasses the sound barrier, adding a sonic boom component to his attacks. Probably enough. Option 4: 500 meters/second or 1640 feet/second. More than enough. Option 5: 600 meters/second or 1969 feet/second. Ludicrously fast. Enough to easily punch through a 1-meter (4-feet)-thick wall of diamond-strength material (diamond has weak points that allow it to shatter easily; the referred-to material wouldn't). Please leave your choice in the commentary! I hope you like the MOCs. Category:Blog posts Category:Doorstoppers Category:User:ThePurpleDragonNinja Category:Kaiju